thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Richie Davis
Richard "Richie" Davis is a character in TC, and is a member of Astronomy Club at Thirlcrest Academy. He was roleplayed by MrSteakMan. Character Description Richard, aka Richie. Is a member in the astronomy club. A very small student,standing at 4'9. He gets bullied from his height, since of how small he is. He wears glasses with messy brownish hair. He has very bad vision. Without his glasses he can't even read big prints. Yet, he can be annoying to some people but he can give the people who he has trust free homework, or help them out when they're in trouble with the authority. Richie hates being in trouble even though most of the time he makes up lies defending himself. He has a iconic red bowtie, as no other astronomy club member has that. His outfit is very clean, if he is not getting bullied. Then its mostly clean. He only lives with his mom, since his dad died in the army. In winter times he can be seen wearing a green astronomy club sweater and pants or a G&G hoodie with his bowtie and pants. Characteristics Richie is a brave at sometimes. You can see him hang around with his friends or "amigos" a lot. He hates germs, mostly because he thinks he can get sick. He always tries to smell and look good. Richie has a 8 ball mace, firework launcher and stink bombs. He is also one of the smartest kids on school grounds. As his mother was a astronomist and he is great at maths. He knows mostly every homework page and tests by heart, since people pay him to do there homework or tests. Richard has ranked up to become a Elder in the Astronomy Club Clique. He is pleased with himself. But, he knows he can do better. Over the years in Thirlcrest, Richie has met some good friends and bad people. Richard has grown to suck up everything that has been thrown at him. He visits his dad's grave at the graveyard on the weekends. Richie trys to ignore his past and what people have done to him. People could say he is a strong minded person, but sometimes he can't hold it in. He becomes sad and lonely. With his shortness it brings more bullying with snarky comments towards him. Richard wants to make people happy, bringing something good. With that, brings annoyance. People getting mad at him for being to annoying. He hangs around with his friends like his family as he was the only child in his family. He is always looking for a father figure as he never had one. Mostly Clyde Marsh, Ricky Vincent, etc. Role in game Richie does not have a large role in the storyline, during Chapter 1, when the Bruisers steal his Grottos and Gremlins cards, he asks Clyde to retrieve them, offering him 10 groats ($10) and the other offer of Richie's supplies. However, Clyde never says about the promise throughout the supplies. He makes a second Chapter 1 appearance accompanying Jasper to Clyde's battle againts Ross in The Hole. He then appears in Stronghold Assault helping Jasper defend the stronghold. He will be standing at the rocks next to Bob. During Chapter 4, Richie participates The Big Game. He gives Clyde stink bombs to lay out a whole green stinky smoke in the Gym locker rooms. His final appearances is the Jock Battle where he along with some other nerds help Clyde defeat the Jocks. Category:Astronomy Club Category:Students